More than Brothers
by Glucklich Tomaten
Summary: Upset by pretending their romance is just for show, Hikaru proves his true feelings to Kaoru. WARNING: yaoi and twincest.
1. Pt 1

"Hikaru?" Kaoru called out to the footsteps he heard down the hall from his bedroom. School had just got out not too long ago and he knew that Hikaru was going to spend some time with Haruhi before coming home.

The door slowly opens. It was Hikaru, and he was upset.

"I'm do sick of this!" He yells, slamming the door.

"Hey hey, calm down. Come sit by me and tell me what's wrong."

Hikaru sits on the bed next to Kaoru.

"I'm sick of pretending." Hikaru holds onto his brother's hand and becomes more calm.

"What do you mean?"

"That what we have... what we are is just an act. I don't want to hide my feelings anymore."

Hikaru leans in to kiss his brother. Kaoru, surprised at first, accepts the romantic gesture.

"Oh... I..uhh.." Kaoru mumbles, trying to think of something to say.

"Shhhh, you don't have to say a word." Hikaru caresses Kaoru's cheek before leaning in for another kiss. Again, Kaoru goes along with it, even though he knows it's wrong, he was over the shock. He opens his mouth wider and can feel his brother's tongue enter. He feels Hikaru's hand slide towards his pants.

"Are you okay, Kaoru?"

"Yes, Hikaru"

Hikaru took this as acceptance to slide Kaoru's pants off while the two continue to kiss. Hikaru briefly stops to take off his shirt then his pants as he brushes his leg over Kaoru's hard dick who moan in response to the feeling. Taking notice to Kaoru's reaction, Hikaru grabs hold of Kaoru's pulsing member and slowing pumps it.

"ahhh~ Hikaru"

Still holding Kaoru's dick, Hikaru puts it up to his lips, teasing the tip with his tongue.

"Hikaru, I want... I want to..."

"You don't have to say anymore"

Hikaru throws his brother's legs over his shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Hikaru~"

Kaoru held his breath while Hikaru steadied himself then pushed in all the way.

"Ahh" Kaoru let his breathe out and clenched his teeth as Hikaru pushed increasingly harder and faster releasing more pleasure each time.

"Hik..Hika.. I... I'm"

"Not yet"

"A-ahh"

Kaoru couldn't hold it any longer came on the both of them.

"I'm... sorry"

"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Hika"

"AHHhhH"

Hikaru came inside of Kaoru and slowly pulled out. Both dripping in sweat and cum, the couple lay down in embrace.

"Kaoru. Thanks you. I've wanted this for so long."

"Me too."

**(To be continued)**


	2. Pt 2

The next morning routine went as usual. Wake up, shower, get dressed, breakfast. Still, something was just a little off. Kaoru tried not to think about last night, but could not help but to acknowledge it happened and try to feel good about it. A part of him felt wrong. He met his brother outside to walk to school together.

"So hey Kaoru, about last night.."

"Oh, yeah. Haha, uhh, can we not talk about that here?

He still felt a little embarrassed.

"There's no one around."

"Yeah, I know, but.."

Hikaru grabbed the boy's hand and held on. Kaoru felt comforted and more at ease.

"It's okay."

They walked close so no one could see. Though they both agree they didn't want to hide it anymore, their relationship was still seen socially unacceptable. Kaoru knew that he loved his brother in more than name, but still felt like something was... strange.

"Kaoru... You can still tell me anything that's on your mind. If you're not ready to take things further, I understand."

Their hands separate.

"No, no. I mean, it's not like that, really. I'm just stuck in my own head right now, that's all."

"I get it."

They reach the school them walk off in their separate directions.

Kaoru thinking off all the things he could do with Hikaru. He didn't necessarily want to think about it, but it became so much that he would barely focus on his schoolwork.

_*I need to meet Hikaru. I wonder where he is right now. I don't want to wait much longer*_

Hikaru thinking about the future. How maybe they could find away to be together with no one else telling them that they can't

_*Should I bring this up to Kaoru? Our family? Our friends? Maybe we could change our names, move out of the country, and elope so we can spend our lives together.*_

** It took longer than I expected for this part of the story to come out. I hope it's not too boring. I felt like I needed some background story but wanted to keep it short and simple so that it doesn't drag on too much(~come on, just skip to the juicy parts, right?~) Still, I don't want to leave you guys hangin' here with such a short chapter. Pt.3 will be out as soon as possible. Probably within the next few days. I want to keep it fresh and exiting, but different than your average HikaruXKaoru stories you might see around here. **

**Enjoy :)**


	3. pt 3

The bell rung for lunch. This was Kaoru's chance to finally meet up with Hikaru and ask him for a _favor, _getting more eager with every step with every step until he catches up to him, grabbing his shoulder

"Hey, Hikaru."

"Huh?! Don't sneak up on me like that"

"Come here with me for a sec."

Kaoru pulls him into an empty restroom, closes a door behind them in a stall, then starts to unzip his pants.

"Can we?"

"Really, here? I didn't think you were that into it to begin with."

Kaoru drops his pants down to his ankles and leans over the toilet as Hikaru gets prepared behind him.

"I.. I'm ready"

"Good."

Hikaru pushes in as hard as he could, causing Kaoru to yelp in pain.

"Shhh shh, we don't want anyone knowing we're in here."

Kaoru covers his mouth to silence himself as Hikaru pushes again and again and again. He goes to touch his own dick with his free hand but Hikaru pulls it away.

"No Kaoru, not now"

A little bit frustrated about this he uncovers his mouth to speak, "But, ahh, I"

"You'll, ugh, know later."

"Pleeeease, I need to"

"Not until I.."

Hikaru doesn't finish his sentence and keeps pounding hard.

"Oh, oh Hikaru I'm.."

Kaoru finishes before Hikaru, making a mess all over the toilet seat.

"Oh no.."

Hikaru finishes moments later. They clean up all that is visible and leave the restroom. Outside Haruhi was waiting for them. They both turn red.

"What were you two doing in there?" She asked.

"Oh! I was just fixing Kaoru's hair. There was a nice cow lick in the back."

They hoped that she bought it, but she didn't look too convinced.

"Yeah.. sure."

**This part would have better if it was written with pt 2. I shouldn't have rushed that one as much as I did. It's probably better to take another day to polish than just throw something out there, right? This is my first story, so lesson learned. I'm hoping to work on it and aim for one chapter released every week. I don't want it to drag on for too long thoug**h.


End file.
